A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2
A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2 is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Scar in Twilight's timeline, the battle is far from over. But with some help from the rest of the Realm Force Power Rangers and the Time Force Rangers, they'll do what they can to stop him. Fighting against Scar/Connor, Twilight, and their friends had to regroup With the fight on, Connor, Twilight, and the girls manged to fight off the Outlanderss. But what they didn't know is that this was all a distraction, Chrysalis summoned the changelings to attack, the rangers had no choice but to regroup. Back at the Secret Lab/Reinforcements are here Back at the Secret Lab, Connor, Twilight, and their friends were warned out after the battle. Then, there was communication from Wes and Eric saying that they and the rest of the Time Force Rangers are on their way to help. Just then, Max Tennyson, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Ray, Maya, Lagravis, Lavertus, and Fluminox appeared with the rest of the Realm Force Rangers. Planning a new strategy/Scar and Nightmare Moon's new plan Soon, the Harmony Force, Realm Force, and Time Force Rangers plan their own strategy. Meanwhile, Scar and Nightmare Moon came up with a new plan to defeat the rangers. So, they've created their Outland Distruction Megazord to put a end to the world of all that is good and innocent. Seeing the Action/The Futuristic Team Up/The Outland Distruction Megazord rises up Back with the Rangers, Twilight, Connor, Wes, and their friends prepared to battle Scar. And soon enough, The battle is on as the Harmony Force, Realm Force, and Time Force Rangers fought as many Outlanders they took down. However, the battle wasn't over as Scar prepare his Outland Distruction Megazord to take over the past. Then, the Realm Force Zords appeared as Twilight and her friends summoned their Zords and the Time Force Rangers summoned the Time Flyers, Shadow Winger, and Q-Rex. Harmony Realm Time Fusion/Returning to the Realm Force Command Center TheOutland Distructionn Megazord was too strong to fight against with the Ultimate Realm Force Megazord, Elemental Megazord, Shadow Force Megazord, and Q-Rex Megazord Mode. So, Twilight, Wes, and Connor had to combine their attacks. It took a long time to accomplish this battle, but they've defeated the Outland Distruction Megazord as Scar retreated back to his time. Back outside at Twilight's house, Marcus got the DeLorean Time Machine working to travel back to the Realm Force Command Center. Then, Connor gave them a picture to remember them by. So, they keep them safe so Twilight and her friends will stay in touch. So, the Realm Force Rangers return to their time. And Twilight and Sunset begins to think about how bright the future will be. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Time Force Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *Lagravis *Lavertus *Fluminox Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Season 2 - It's about Time" and "Power Rangers Realm Force" *In this episode, the Time Force Rangers will be guest starring. Transcript *A Red Ranger from another realm Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes